Finding The Bloodline
by Hernesme223
Summary: Bella and Edward Cullen find out Bella's pregnant. After their child is born, it is kidnapped by a new vicious vamp. Bella and Edward will do almost anything to find thier only child. What will happen? Will Jacob join the hunt? Read to find out!


**Finding the Bloodline**

_Prologue_

_This story takes place just after Bella and Edward's abruptly ended honey-moon, where Bella found out that she was going to have a baby. Only in this story…her child is kidnapped by a mysterious new vampire. Bella and Edward roam from place to place trying to find their daughter, and the vicious monster who dares to hurt their only child._

**Chapter One**…Bella's POV

Edward had been silent the whole plane-ride back to Forks. I decided to try to get him to talk on the car ride back from the airport. "Edward, why won't you talk to me? This is unexpected and all, but I don't think I deserve the silent treatment!"

"Bella, I did this to you! It's because of me that you have a half human, half monster growing inside of you! I just don't want to upset you any further! I knew that giving into your bed-ridden honeymoon plan would be dangerous and now look!"

"I don't care about the danger of this Edward! It's the fact that this child is ours that matters!"

"But this is so unnatural Bella! This isn't a normal child! It could be very dangerous!" Edward was now racing along at 100mph, but I was too angry to care.

"You just assume that this child is going to be a man-eating vicious little creature? How dare you!"

"Bella, I'm not going to fight anymore! If you're going to go to all lengths to protect the thing, then fine!"

"Well, I am going to protect our baby! If you really loved me, you'd help me through this!"

"How could you ever think that I don't love you? You're my world Bella! Without you, I'd die a thousand deaths and feel the pain a hundred times over again!" Edward was speaking in softer tones now, and I relaxed a little.

"Then be a part of this Edward. Without your support, I don't think I'd be able to do this. How am I supposed to keep this from Charlie? How am I supposed to tell Jacob?"

**"We** will figure out a way."

"I love you Edward. The baby is proof of that." I grabbed Edward's right hand and guided it to my slightly changed stomach. There wasn't much of a baby-bump yet, but I could tell that it wouldn't be like that for long.

_**2 weeks later…**_

My stomach had grown to a mountainous size in the last two weeks. I looked six months pregnant and I was being treated like a china doll. No food that I ate curbed my hunger. Carlisle came forth with a suggestion as I lay on a huge bed, drained of color and energy.

"Bella, you're getting really weak and it seems as though the baby is also. I think it craves blood. I think that it needs blood to stay alive." Edward frowned slightly, and stroked the side of my face.

"So you're going to catch me a bear or something," I asked quietly.

"No. I have secured a supply of blood, and I want to see if drinking it will improve your physical state." Carlisle left the room and came back moments later with a paper cup, covered with a lid that had a straw poking out of a miniscule whole in the top of the cup.

"Yay," I whined, "hot blood!"

"No, warm blood."

"It's that fresh?"

"Microwave," Carlisle explained.

"Was it given willingly?"

"Interesting question, and yes."

"Bella sweetie, you need to try to drink it. Please." I weakly reached out for the paper cup, and hesitated. Looks of hunger were plastered on Jaspers face, but he stayed on the other side of the room. I held the cup up to my lips and let a few drops run down my throat.

"How does it taste Bella," Carlisle asked.

"Really good, it tastes almost sweet." I drained the cup, and handed it back to Carlisle.

"How do you feel now," Edward asked.

"Much better, a little stronger I think." Everyone except Edward left the room. He placed a hand on my stomach, and rubbed in gently. It was comforting, and I was asleep within the minute.

One Week Later…

Jacob had decided to bypass his differences with my vampire family, to come see me. He only ever left my side to get food and such, but always returned immediately afterwards. I was now just over three weeks pregnant (although I looked about due). I felt sharp pains in my stomach, and dug my long fingernails into Jacob's arm.

"Ow Bella, what did you do that for?" he asked.

"My water broke." I replied.

"Shit."

"Get Carlisle and Edward." I gritted my teeth and let go of Jacob's arm.

"Carlisle," Jacob yelled as he ran down the stairs, "Bella's water broke!" Many pairs of feet made their way to me, and tears were rolling down my face. Everything was a blur, and I had almost no idea what was going on until I heard a soft cry.

_**AN: Ooh, a cliffhanger in the first chapter! This is just the prologue, so don't worry. Please review!!! The exciting stuff doesn't start until next chapter! I do answer all reviews, and I appreciate any input you have. Feel free to visit my profile! **_


End file.
